1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to motherboards, and particularly, to a motherboard capable of reducing electromagnetic interference.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of a motherboard 90, which includes a printed circuit board (PCB) 91, a central processing unit (CPU) 92, a plurality of memory adaptors 93, and a voltage regulator 94 mounted on the PCB 91. The PCB 91 includes a top surface 911 and a bottom surface 912 and defines a plurality of first signal vias 913, second signal vias 914, and power vias 915. The CPU 92 is soldered to the top surface 911 and connected to the first signal vias 913. Each of the memory adaptors 93 is soldered to the top surface 911 and connected to the second signal vias 914. The first signal vias 913 are connected to the second signal vias 914 by leads 916 arranged between the top surface 911 and the bottom surface 912, thus the CPU 92 can exchange signals with the memory adaptors 93. One of the memory adaptors 93 is in a position neighboring the voltage regulator 94. The voltage regulator 94 is connected to the power vias 915 and supplies power to each of memory adaptors 93. The power passes through the power vias 915 and generates electromagnetic fields that surround the power vias 915. The second signal vias 914 which closely neighbor the power vias 915 suffer interference from the electromagnetic fields and may generate their own electric field. Signals transmitted between the CPU 92 and the memory adaptor 93 neighboring the voltage regulator 94 may suffer interference from these electric fields.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a disclosure, which can overcome the limitations described.